Crest of Reflection: The Second Adventure
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: A dark storm is rising once again, and the new Digidestined may not be able weather it. Lemons to come.
1. Dark Emperor

**Digimon: ****Crest of Reflection**

**Book 4: ****The Second Adventure**

Fans of the original Anime will notice that I am rewriting basically everything, so be warned, I guess~?

**Chapter 1: ****Dark Emperor**

"Gato, look out!" Shadow shouted, watching in horror as a horde of Unimon violently tore through the forest, trampling their hut into rubble and threatening to trample the two cats with it. Luckily, they both had sharp hearing, and were able to leave with minimal damage. However, one of the Unimon was took off away from the pack and raised up on his hind legs, neighing furiously, before stomping down.

Shadow dove in and grabbed her, pulling her away, "we've gotta get out of here now! And check on the others!" He felt some resistance from Gatomon when he tried to run with her.

"My tail ring!" She tried to pull away, but Shadow found it easier to keep her restrained.

"You'll get killed or captured, we have to go!" He picked her up and took off through the forest, ignoring Gatomon's cries of protest, and headed straight for Patamon's hut.

The scene there was pretty much the same, with Gabumon and Patamon trying to hold off some Gazimon, and not succeeding. _These Digimon are stronger than normal…_ Shadow thought, also noticing they had the same black rings around the arms that the Unimon had. _What is going on?_ Shadow cried out in his mind and charged forward, knocking one of them away with a kick.

"Shadow?" Patamon yelled, smacking a Gazimon with his wing, "I don't know how you knew we were in trouble, but I'll take the help I guess!" Gatomon joined in, though she was substantially weaker, and the four of them managed to drive off the rogue Digimon.

"What in the world is going on?" Gabumon asked, with none of them able to offer an answer for their newest plight. "Maybe we should go talk to Genai, he might have some idea. The others will also be there I bet." They all agreed and headed out for the hut, noticing some burning villages on the way. However, they couldn't do anything to help, everyone was either under control or ran away, so they just avoided confrontations with any other Digimon.

When they arrived at Genai's house, they noticed that everyone else was also gathered there, just as Gabumon had predicted. "Ah, there you are, then I can start," Genai said, standing up on a box marked 'oranges'. No one had time to laugh at how potentially funny that was. "As I'm sure you're all aware, some Digimon with mysterious black bands have appeared and started wrecking the Digital World." The group nodded, "this must seem vaguely familiar to you, as it is a similar phenomenon to the black gears. What you may or may not have noticed is that there has been something erected in each zone, sending out commands to those bands." Genai pulled up a holographic map out of thin air, with black points dotting the landscape, "these are Control Spires. Everything within a 5 mile radius of one with a black band is under mind control by someone claiming himself to be the Dark Emperor. He's also overlapped them, so that if one goes down, it doesn't sever the link. We'd have to destroy three or four at the same time."

"Then we need Tai and the others back!" Agumon shouted, to which Genai shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure it that's possible. However, I have a feeling another group of Digidestined is coming."

_Another group? This ought to be interesting._

A bit of a short intro, and honestly, why only have one spire per zone? That always struck me as not being very intelligent for the kid with like a 200 IQ, so I changed that. Anyway, what will happen when this new group comes in? Find out next time~


	2. D3

**Digimon: ****Crest of Reflection**

**Book 4: ****The Second Adventure**

So, I guess this is actually 3 years later. Yeah. Other than that, not much will be the same. And I'm using their Japanese ages and names because I really don't like their English names. Though, when it comes to attacks, I will just pick whichever I think sounds cooler. Haha. Too bad I already started using the first group's English names, but them's the brakes.

**Chapter 2: ****D3**

The boy sat next to her and couldn't help but smiling to himself. "Hey Kari, looks like we're in the same class again."

Kari glanced up at him from her notebook and gave a small smile. "I guess so, it's good to see you again Daisuke." He was going to continue conversing, but the teacher's voice cut him off.

"Class, we have a new student today!" A boy wearing a fishing hat walked in and quickly wrote his name on the board. Daisuke swore that out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kari giving a more sincere smile than she ever had to him, but he shrugged it off and dismissed as his imagination.

"My name is Takeru Takaishi, it's good to meet you all." The newcomer bowed, and the class welcomed him in a dull tone. Some of the girls gossiped between themselves, mostly about how cute they thought he was. Daisuke just rolled his eyes.

"Take a seat next to Kamiya there." TK nodded and walked to the empty seat sitting on Kari's other side. "Hey, long time no see."

"It hasn't been that long TK." She giggled, "so how's Matt?"

_TK?! How the hell does he know Kari?!_

~ Digital World ~

"Look out!" As the only one with Champion strength, only Shadow could really do anything about the Meramon that were setting fire to Genai's house. It was also his first time seeing the Dark Emperor in person. He looked like he was just a kid, the age of Tai's group when they first came to the digital world. However, his power was very real. He had managed to attach his dark rings to everyone except Gatomon and Patamon, who had managed to escape. "Thunder Claw!" Shadow leapt at the Dark Emperor, but was blown out of the air with a fireball.

"Tenacious aren't you? You'll make a good minion!" The Emperor shouted, throwing a ring at Shadow. "And then you'll construct a new Control Spire for me right here in place of this stupid house!"

Shadow's tail ring flashed with light, causing the dark ring to fall to the ground. "Another one of those! Grab him!" The ShadeGatomon only just got his bearings back, having fully expected to have been caught, and managed to slip away from the Meramon that tried to grab him. In the attempt, his tail ring slipped off, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get it back alone. Cursing, Shadow fled into the forest.

The Meramon were about to give chase, until the Dark Emperor cracked his whip. "Leave him, I've got what I need." He smirked and picked up the cat's ring, "if one gives me a great amount of power, imagine what two would do!" The boy turned, laughing, and walked away. "Sweep the area for our escapees!" The Meramon nodded and left.

Shadow ran past a tree and got pulled in by something, and was about to struggle before a soothing voice whispered into his ear. "Shadow, it's me, calm down." Gatomon released Shadow when he stopped struggling.

Blinking to adjust his eyes to the darkness, the cat noticed that the tree was completely hollow inside, and both Gatomon and Patamon were huddled inside. After sitting for a moment in silence, occasionally hearing a Meramon or Gazimon pass by, Patamon cautiously whispered to his friends. "We need to get a message out to everyone, maybe TK will come."

"Or Seichi," Shadow mused. "Alright, send out a message, it doesn't matter who gets it, they just need to help." Patamon nodded and began typing a message into the tree, and sent it out. "Let's hope someone who can help gets this. Now let's get out of here, we need to find a safer hiding place."

~Human World~

School had just ended, so Kari and TK walked to the shoe boxes together, talking and occasionally laughing together. Daisuke followed silently, until he reached his breaking point, and grabbed TK by the collar. "How the hell do you know Kari?!"

"Whoa, easy man, what's your deal?" TK pushed him off, "we're old friends."

Daisuke clenched his fist, and was thinking of punching his competition before another, older boy rushed in. "TK, Kari, there you are!"

"Izzy! Hey, how's it-?" TK was cut off before he completed his question.

"Come with me to the Computer Lab!" He shouted, and then ran upstairs. Kari and TK exchanged a glance of understanding before following after.

"Hey! I have more to say to you!" Daisuke chased after them, wondering briefly what in the world was going on.

~DW~

"In here." Patamon flew into a cave, with the two cats sticking close behind.

"At least it's getting dark…but how did you know about this place?" Shadow asked, looking around. The cave was mostly empty, except for some strange egg shaped object, however, his earlier statement brought up a different question. "Wait, isn't it early to be getting dark?"

"It must be the Dark Emperor," Gatomon reasoned, "I think it's been getting darker day by day, we just hadn't noticed it." She walked over to the object, "doesn't this have the Crest of Courage on it?"

Shadow turned his attention from the entrance back to the egg in the room, and Patamon flew over to it. "You're right…that's odd…" He took off his glove and touched the object. It glowed and fired off three lights into the TV set that was sitting nearby, and threw Shadow back into the wall. "Ow."

"What was that?!" Patamon yelled, and the three of them heard stomping coming from outside.

"Fuck."

~HW~

"Oh, Izzy, hi!" A pink haired girl wearing a bandana smiled to her senior, "Iori and I were going to go to his place to fix his computer, can you-?"

"Miyako, sorry, but I can't today." Izzy responded, typing at the nearest computer to him.

"Hmph, fine, let's go Iori." The smaller boy bowed and they both walked out, dodging Kari and TK as they ran in. "Geez, everyone's so rude today!"

Izzy just ignored it and pulled up a window, "just like I thought…the gate's open." The Digidestined pulled out their Digivices, and held them to the screen, until Daisuke ran in.

"What is going on here?!" He huffed, and before Izzy could think of some kind of excuse to get Daisuke to leave, three colored lights shot out of the computer screen behind him, and one flew into Daisuke's hands. "The hell?!" When the light subsided, a Digivice formed out of it. Except for one thing.

"A Digivice?! But…it looks different." Izzy took it from the surprised boy, "looks like it works though…then…is he a new Digidestined?"

"Digivice? Digidestined? What is that?!"

"It's better if we just show him, Patamon and the others are in trouble!" TK shouted, and held his Digivice to the screen, before getting sucked into it.

"What the hell?!" Daisuke screamed again, "what is going on?!"

~DW~

A Monochromon broke down the wall of the cave and rushed Gatomon, who was closest. "Lightning Paw!" She struck the dinosaur Digimon in the face, but he brushed it off.

"Horn Strike!" The possessed Digimon slammed his horn into Gatomon's chest and threw her back into the cave wall.

"Gatomon!" Shadow opened his mouth to shout to her, but someone else ran in, picking up the white cat. "Gatomon, speak to me!"

"Nn…Ka…ri…?" Gatomon opened her eyes and hugged her partner, "Kari, you came!"

"Patamon, circle around him, it's time to Digivolve!" TK held up his Digivice, and there was an uncomfortable silence. "It's not working!" Monochromon swiped Patamon out of the air with his tail, and turned to TK.

Kari held out her digivice, but met the same result as TK. "Why can't we Digivolve?" She looked down to Gatomon, "Gatomon, where's your tail ring?"

"Hey ugly, over here! Cat Kick!" Shadow jumped up into the air and came down on Monochromon's head, grabbing his horn. _Okay, now what?_

As Monochromon was trying to shake Shadow off of his head, Daisuke ran in and tripped over the strange egg-shaped object inside the room. "Stupid thing!" He kicked it, and dislodged it, with light pouring out, and a Digimon formed inside it.

The small blue Digimon jumped out, "good to meetcha Daisuke!"

"What?! Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" Daisuke fell back, his eyes wide, and crawled back from the creature.

"I'm Veemon, and I always knew you were coming partner! Now let's take care of this guy!" He ran at Monochromon, jumping at him headfirst, "V Headbutt!"

The attack barely fazed Monochromon. "Horn Strike!" He shook his head, spinning Shadow around to the front of his horn, and slammed him into Veemon, sprawling both against the ground.

"Ow…Daisuke, I need to Armor Digivolve, hold up that egg!" The distress in Veemon's voice told Daisuke that now was not the time for questions, and he picked up the egg. The words came to Daisuke as he held the object.

"Alright, DigiMental Up!" Veemon jumped back as the object flew out of Daisuke's hand and fused with him. "Alright, I'm Flamedramon now!"

"Aim for that black ring!" Gatomon shouted to the new Digimon. She didn't know who he was, but she could tell he was an ally. Flamedramon nodded, leaping up into the air, "Fire Rocket!" He set his body aflame and dove into the ring around Monochromon's body, shattering it. Flamedramon flipped back and reverted back to his Rookie form, and the DigiMental flew into Daisuke's handheld terminal.

"Phew, well, I'm starving." Veemon smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Alright, now that the danger's gone, what the hell just happened?!"

"We'll have to talk when we get back, our parents will be getting worried." Kari said, running outside to the television set the Digidestined arrived from. She knelt down and hugged her partner. "Take care Gatomon."

The small cat hugged back, "bye Kari…thanks for coming."

Kari smiled, putting her hand on Gatomon's head, "anytime." The three children waved goodbye and disappeared.

"Bring Seichi next time!" Shadow shouted as they vanished, and sighed. "So what do we do with the new kid? Can't exactly show him around with the Dark Emperor's troops out and about."

"At least he doesn't come out at night…" Gatomon said cautiously, "why not just hide here in this cave for now? They probably wouldn't think we'd be in the last place they found us."

Shadow nodded, "that's a good point. Alright, we'll sleep here tonight, everyone get comfortable."

During that entire conversation, no one noticed Veemon giving Gatomon a few awkward glances. _She's beautiful._

Looks like there's trouble brewing for Shadow and Patamon! But what will the result of that be? And how will they react when two more Digidestined join the fray?! AND WHEN WILL THERE BE LEMONS?! Tune in next time to find out! I've thought long and hard about an organic way to add a lemon or nine in this, and I think I found a good solution. So, until then!


End file.
